deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Cossack
Cossacks are a group of predominantly East Slavic people who originally were members of military communities in Ukraine and Southern Russia inhabiting sparsely populated areas and islands in the lower Dnieper and Don basins and who played an important role in the historical development of those nations. The origins of the first Cossacks are disputed. Traditional historiography dates the emergence of Cossacks to the 14th to 15th centuries. Towards the end of the 15th century, the Ukrainian Cossacks formed the Zaporozhian Sich centered around the fortified Dnipro islands. Initially a vassal of Poland-Lithuania, the increasing social and religious pressure from the Commonwealth caused them to proclaim an independent Cossack Hetmanate, initiated by a rebellion under Bohdan Khmelnytsky in the mid-17th century. Afterwards, the Treaty of Pereyaslav brought most of the Ukrainian Cossack state under Russian control for the next 300 years. The Don Cossack Host, which had been established by the 16th century, allied itself with the Tsardom of Russia. Together they began a systematic conquest and colonisation of lands in order to secure the borders on the Volga, the whole of Siberia (see Yermak Timofeyevich), the Yaik and the Terek Rivers. By the 18th century, Cossack hosts in the Russian Empire served as buffer zones on her borders. However, the expansionist ambitions of the empire relied on ensuring the loyalty of Cossacks, which caused tension with their traditional independent lifestyle. In the 17th and 18th centuries this resulted in rebellions led by Stenka Razin, Kondraty Bulavin and Yemelyan Pugachev. In extreme cases, whole Hosts could be dissolved, as was the fate of the Zaporozhian Sich in 1775. By the end of the 18th century, Cossacks were transformed into a special social estate (Sosloviye); they served as border guards on national and internal ethnic borders (as was in the case in the Caucasus War) and regularly supplied men to conflicts such as the numerous Russo-Turkish Wars. In return, they enjoyed vast social autonomy. This caused them to form a stereotypical portrayal of 19th century Russian Empire abroad and her government domestically. During the Russian Civil War, Cossack regions became centres for the Anti-Bolshevik White movement, a portion of whom would form the White emigration. The Don and Kuban Cossacks even formed short-lived independent states in their respective territories. With the victory of the Red Army, the Cossack lands were subjected to famine, and suffered extensive repressions. During the Second World War, Cossacks fought for both the Soviet Union and for Nazi Germany. After the dissolution of the Soviet Union, the Cossack lifestyle and its ideas have made a return in Russia. Special Cossack units exist in the Russian Military, while Cossacks also have a parallel civil administration and police duties in their home territories that have become an integral part of contemporary society. There are Cossack organizations in Kazakhstan, Ukraine and other countries. (From Wikipedia) Battle vs. Mamluk (by The Deadliest Warrior) In the swirling sands of Egypt rides a proud Hetman warrior, lost but confident as always. His horse stops to drink by a small oasis, one where another man is watering his mount - but this man is an Egyptian Mamluk warrior. Seeing the foreigner as a threat to his lands and as a danger to his family, the Mamluk gives a loud cry and swings round his sling, letting fly the rock inside, which bounces harmlessly off of the Hetman's shield. The Hetman angrily retaliates by throwing his axe, which scrapes the Mamluk's arm. Undeterred, the Mamluk quickly mounts his horse, grabs his lance, and charges at the dismounted Hetman. The Hetman scrambles onto his horse and is stabbed in thes houlder with the lance. The Hetman breaks the lance in half with his scimitar. Wheeling his horse round, he pursues the Mamluk warrior, who turns with his Khopesh sword in hand. The two blades clash and the Mamluk is cut in the wrist. He aims an attack at the Hetman's horse and it falls, wounded. The Hetman dismounts with his Dirk dagger in hand and plunges it into the Mamluk's horse, bringing it to its knees as well. The Mamluk takes out his dagger and puts on his shield while the Hetman draws his Yataghan knife. The Mamluk charges and forces the Hetman to the sand. The Hetman frantically knees the Mamluk in the stomach but the Mamluk thrusts the dagger downward. It goes straight through the Hetman's neck. Blood spurts high into the air as the Mamluk viciously tears it deeper into the dead warrior's flesh and then he pulls it out. Yelling a victory cry, he walks back over to his injured horse and sees what he can do to help it. Expert's Opinoin TBA To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. 7th Cavalry Regiment (by Undead RVD) No battle written. Winner: Cossacks Expert's Opinoin TBA To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Cowboy (by Elgb333) The sun was in its highest peak, but the place remained cold. The senior cowboy takes off his hat as he looks up in the sky, hoping that there would be a change in the weather. His five other cowboy companions in the back are exhausted; their horses dragging their burden like a heavy cross. Things are not going well for them as planned. They were tasked to herd 450 heads of cattle to Alaska, so it can be delivered by ship to those hungry Russians fighting the Orientals. Their journey is already a month late. It was a task already doomed for disaster, and yet these bunch of useless relic in the new century still did it. What else can they do, besides riding their horses, the elder cowboy thought. The elder cowboy takes a look at their herd, and just like them they were as battered as a chewed-up beef jerky. Cows aren't supposed to be in this type of climate, let alone in this snowy environment. It's supposed to be summer, and yet the temperature still blistering. They have to move quickly, or else the night would come again, and night in Alaska is a death trap. The senior cowboy can't take any chances to get caught in darkness again. With a quick yank of his horse and waving his hat, he encircles the scattered group to double their pacing. The men then followed through, and they regain their game faces on. Fortunately for them, they finally arrived at the dry port. The cows rested on a rocky hill, as the overjoyed cowboys waved their hats and made their horses jump. They cheered and praised each other, knowing they are at the end of their journey. The elder cowboy on the other hand, felt disgusted, and he then charged his horse; angry at how they celebrated something not yet assured. "Quit your yapping you twelve your olds, it ain't over until I say its over," the elder cowboy scolded. The rest of the cow-uns titled their heads in silence. Though embarrassed, the old man was right. Spurring their horses, they approach the port together as one. "You think they've got something to eat there Sarge?" one of the young ones asked. "Hopefully. To be honest, I'm tired of them pork and beans we've been eating. I'm sick of 'em," the elder cowboy replied. "Who knows, maybe they oblige us to some fish and beans instead," one of the jokers said. The rest of them laughed, and it let them forget about their hardships. Since their journey began, they've all ran out of food, wood, and coffee; and it's a nightmare for an American to run out of coffee. Approaching the port town, all of them notice how silent the place was. Like a ghost town there were no signs of life; the lamps were all turned off, the windows bolted shut, the beach was frozen and the ships were trapped like concrete. With still no signs of anyone, they all agreed to visit the port's office. If there's no people well at lease there should be a telegraph to get help. And hopefully there might be food to be scavenged as well. Suddenly, their horses yanked in surprise. They all hear the sound of marching hoofs from afar, coming their way. Soon, they all see six other men approaching them, all wielding lamps tied to their poles or lances. "See em boys, their Russians," the elder cowboy said. "Cossacks to be exact Sarge," one of the young wiseguys said. "I've been reading books about them. Their tough, like bear brutality-type of tough. They don't go down that easily." The cossacks encircled them, unstrapping their rifles and lances. They all have large beards covering their chins. They aimed their predatory glare, and the cowboys backed away in threat. The commanding officer of the squad came up, holding a big Mosin Nagant rifle with a strapped on dagger bayonet on one hand. With a big booming voice he yelled, "You there old man, these people yours?" Humbly separating from the others, the elder cowboy presented himself. He removed his hat in respect. "My boys here were sent to deliver some cows to feed your soldiers. We've came as promised," he said. The cossacks, whose faces were worn out from the battles they have fought overseas, quickly turned towards the old man with weary eyes. The cossack officer smiled at the old man, before letting out in his booming voice, "Da zdravstvuet Matushka Russia !!! The war was lost. The slit-eyes have already won, and our own government can't even give us our wages." One of the cowboys, in an obvious smirk, remarked, "So you people have deserted instead huh?" The snarky comment was taken by the cossacks seriously who returned the favor by glaring menacingly at the cowboys. "Svoloch!!" One of the cossacks said in disgust. "We would never do such a thing. We only left because we know that it was lost. We still love our country." The cossack officer signaled his men to be silent. "Now you see, we are refugees of war. The only thing we have now is our lives and our dignities." The rest of the cossacks suddenly bolted their rifles and readied their pistols. The cowboys were startled at what they were doing, and they keep their hand near their pistols as well. It seems for them, violence would soon erupt. "We'll be needing your horses and cows. Please, we need them to get back to our homes and families." "You can't do this, the cows aren't yours unless you give us what we came here --" "Very well then," the cossack officer said before pulling his Nagant and shooting the elder cowboy in the shoulder. The wounded cowboy yelled in pain before riding back to his men. The rest of the cossacks pointed their rifles at them, but the cowboys quickly drew their pistols and fired, killing two of the cossacks and wounding several others, before riding out into the opposite direction of the port town. "Z''akhvatit' ikh!!" the cossack officer yelled. "Dammit. What the hell is happening?!" one of the cowboys said in despair. "Forget it son, just ride out! All of you!!" the elder cowboy said to reassure his men. The cossacks were following from behind, one of them aimed his Mosin-Nagant rifle and fired, killing one cowboy and sending his corpse tumbling on the snow. As he slowly rechamber his cumbersome rifle, one cowboy took aim and fired his winchester rifle, killing the cossack's horse. The cossack crashed into the snow, but his fellow man took him by the hand and got him unto his own horse. The cossacks continued firing at the fleeing cowboys. One of the cowboys took a bullet from a Cossack's berdan in the neck, killing him. Unfortunately for the Americans, they got caught in a hard turn, and one of them clumsily stumbled and fell from his horse. As the cossacks came upon him, the now trapped cowboy drew his pistols and fired with blind rage, killing one of the cossacks in a hail of pistol bullets. One cossack then tackled the cowboy to the ground and wrestled his pistols off of him. As the poor cowboy struggled and yelled, the cossack grabbed his kindjal and stabbed him in the abdomen multiple times with brutality, killing him. The cossack quickly gets on his horse to rejoin the others in the chase. The two group of horsemen were now in an intense chase around the port town, exchanging foreign words and bullets flying everywhere. The cossack officer took a careful aim with his Mosin-Nagant and fired, hitting one of the cowboy on the back. As the cowboy fell of his horse, the other cossacks focused their fire at him, dismembering his body into shreds from rifle fire. The remaining two cowboys watched as they lose another man from the Russians. Desperate, the elder cowboy turns his horse straight towards the Alaskan frontier they've been before. The other remaining cowboy didn't know what he was planning, but he followed as the the two group continued exchanging fire. The cowboys took a sharp turn and lost the cossacks in an alleyway, before continuing out of the port and back to the frontier they were previously at. After gaining some distance from the Russians, the two cowboys finally arrived at rocky hill where their cows rested. The elder cowboy orders the other to unmount from his horse, saying, "Listen here kid. We don't have much time. Take this sharps and hide yourself on this hill. I'll cover the front, and you shoot any sonuvabitch coming out from that town. We're gonna send these bastards back to Siberia." The other cowboy nodded, confused but ready for action. He trusts his fellow cowboy that he'll get them out of this mess. Sooner as the elder cowboy spoke, the Russians came out and were approaching fast. The cowboy gets unto prone position and readies his sharps. The elder cowboy rides his horse and fires his pistol at the cows, surpiring the animals and stampeding them straight towards the charging cossacks. The thundering clapping of cattle hooves paralyzed the cossacks' horses as the cows came upon them like a tsunami of muscle and bone. Swallowed in an ocean of cows, the cossacks got separated from each other. The elder cowboy came upon them like Hell, firing both his pistol and winchester rifle at the confused cossacks. Though his shoulder was shot, the elder cowboy's aim was true. As the cossacks were attempting to get away from the stampede, the elder cowboy fired his weapons, killing one cosssack. The other cowboy on the hill soon followed, shooting another cossack in the head with his sharps, blowing it like a watermelon. A minute has passed and the cows finally dispersed, dissolving the stampede. The elder cowboy sees two trampled corpse on the ground. Seeing no signs of any Cossacks left, he sighed as the battle he thought was over. He yanks his horse towards his sniper, still stationed on top of the hill. "Great shooting kid!!" He waved his hat at him as he approached. The cowboy tearfully greeted the elder cowboy on his feet, smiling, with a blade sticking on his throat. "No..." the elder cowboy said as he sees the cossack officer holding the other cowboy at knife point. The elder cowboy stops his horse, holding his arms to calm the cossack officer down. But the latter wasn't thinking of letting anyone alive after this. The cossack officer had seen death, he had escaped war, and he killed anyone standing his way, even his own country men. He was tired, wanting to end all of this and survive. With a quick grin, he slits the cowboy's throat, and a fountain of blood squirted, turning the snow and rock bright red. The dead cowboy fell on the ground, his eyes still open with shock. Tears flow from the elder cowboy's eyes. With rage, he charges his horse to destroy the Russian. The Cossack played it tactically, and as soon as the horse came to him, he rolled out of the way and stabbed it with his kindjal bayonet in the lung. The horse screeched in pain and the cowboy fell face first into the rocks. The cossack shot the wounded horse in the chest, finally killing the struggling beast. As he looks for the elder cowboy, the latter aimed his pistol and shot the cossack in the pelvic, making him kneel to the ground. He approaches the downed cossack and fired his pistol continuously, but the cossack quickly crawls out of the way and took only minor gashes. The cowboy tried to fire another shot, but his pistol was empty. The cossack officer took this as his chance so he punches the cowboy in the gut. The cowboy fell on his knees, but he quickly counters by tackling the cossack on the ground. He started throwing punches at the cossack's face, but the cossack just spat off the blood off his mouth and laughed, before pushing the cowboy away. The cowboy grabbed his bowie knife and attacks, but the cossack grabbed hold of his arm and shattered both his radius and ulna with a loud snap. The cowboy yelled in pain as the cossack lifted him up in the air afterwards and threw him furiously towards the corpse of his dead comrade. The cowboy landed hard, his already bleeding face meeting the sharp rocks. Tired and laying on the ground hopeless, he turns his head on the dead cowboy laying beside him. Their eyes meet; his was still alive, but the other was staring blankly at his soul. The cossack officer smiled at what he perceived as an agonizing psychological warfare. He took his broken Mosin-Nagant and snaps the kindjal off of it as he approach the downed cowboy. As his mind shifted to and fro, the elder cowboy sees the pistol still holstered on his fallen cowboy's belt. He reached to it, like Adam reaching the index of God, using every bit of his strength to wrap his fingers on the grip. The cossack, confident of his victory, picks up the elder cowboy from the hair. He readies his dagger to cut the old man open like a pig. "''Nikto ne budet kogda-libo pobedit nas," he said. But suddenly the elder cowboy kicked him in the chest, and as both men fall down on their backs, the elder cowboy took a pot shot and hit the cossack officer in the chest. Landing hard on the rocky surface, the cossack sees his chest bleeding quickly. Paralyzed with shock from his mortal wound, he looks up and sees the elder cowboy on top of him. "You should have died in that war you ugly son of a bitch," the cowboy said. Like the fury of the devil, the elder cowboy grins at the cossack officer and empties his magazine with fury, and the latter did nothing but watched and yelled as his chest was opened with lead. The elder cowboy takes a seat on a small rock overlooking the whole Alaskan frontier. The small rocky hill where the duel took place, was now covered with blood from the carnage. He slowly wiped what remained of the cossack from his face, and he observes the dead cowboy in front of him, and the cows staring with silent dread. Lost and broken, the elder cowboy gets up and mounts his friend's horse. The Alaskan darkness was upon him, but he didn't cared. His body maybe alive, but his mind was dead. He pressed his spurs hard on the horse's flesh and the animal quickly jolted towards the horizon. No idea where he's going, the elder cowboy had lost his soul after that bloody event. So he lets the darkness decide his fate, as the movement of the winds got rough and a blizzard awakens. Summer has finally ended... Expert's Opinion The experts believed that the cowboys won because of their superior firearms and x-factors. Although the cossacks have the advantage of a better rifle and experience fighting as a military unit, the cowboys were more disciplined in a fire fight and carried the more balanced arsenal. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Bulgarian Rebel (by MilenHD) It was a calm morning in the Balkan(an Old Mountain in Bulgaria) forest,as 5 Bulgarian Rebels are sitting on a rug and eating their breakfast,while their leader shouted: Братя идват страници,може да са турски наемници(Brothers some strangers are coming,they might be a Turkish mercenaries). The Bulgarians got up and grabbed their weapons and went to check who are those guys.Those guys were the Cossacks who were following their leader on horseback.Than a musket round shot one of the Cossacks. Bulgarians:12345 Cossacks:1234 Seeing the Bulgarians,the Cossacks made a volley of musket rounds,hitting one of the Bulgarians but in the next moment a 4 revolver rounds blew up a Cossack's head Bulgarians:1234 Cossacks:123 Than,one of the Cossacks charged with his kindjal at the Bulgarian rebel and stabbed him,and then he pulls out his pistol and shot one of the Bulgarians. Bulgarians:12 Cossacks:123 Then the Bulgarians shouted: "свобода или смърт!!!!!"(Liberty or death!!!!!) And both charged at the Cossacks one of the Cossacks got decapitated by a Bulgarian saber and the other got stabbed by a yataghan in the guts. Bulgarians:12 Cossacks:1 Seeing he is the only one of his team,the Cossacks captain charged with his shashka at the Bulgarian who was on foot,and he sliced his throat,and made a fountain of blood. Bulgarians:1 Cossacks:1 Than both leaders charged at each other and their blades clashed,both than jumped of their horses and began dueling,both warriors blocked their blades time and time,and no one was getting an advantage,after 12 minutes of dueling both the Cossack and the Bulgarian was tired and than the Cossack said: "Ты самый сильный и достойный воин, который я встретил"(You are the greatest warrior I've ever met). Than the Bulgarian realised that this is not a Turk,and since he knows Russian,he spoke: "А ты здорово, прости мне, что они напали.Мысль они для турка"(And you're also great,I'am sorry that I attacked you.I though that you're a Turk). Than both warriors shaked their hands,but in the next momment they saw a 2 Sipahis coming right at them.Than both warriors jumped on their horses and charged at the with their swords. Expert's Opinion While the Cossacks were better trained they were evenly matched with the smarter,more brutal and simply more brave Bulgarian Rebels.Both warriors were evenly matched on weapons,but the x-factors made them tied in this fight. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Sioux Warrior (by MilenHD) The Battle starts in the American plains,a band of Cossacks are patroling as their captain and plebe are on horseback,the rest of the crew is on foot.They were searching for the Cowboys,who murdered their previous members.Not far away a band of Sioux warriors is sneaking through the bushes,but their leader told them to stop.The Sioux warriors raised their heads and saw the Cossacks,than they though that these guys are cowboys.With no time to waste the Sioux warriors began shooting they're rifles,most missed but one bullet killed a Cossack. Cossacks:1234 Sioux:12345 The Cossacks returned fire with their winchesters,killing one of the Siouxs and wounding the other.With no time to waste,the Sioux warriors grabbed their horses and rushed at the Cossacks. Cossacks:1234 Sioux:1234 Seeing,the charge with their horses,The Cossacks charged also at their opponents,but in couple of seconds,one of the Cossacks got stabbed by a Buffalo lance. Cossacks:123 Sioux:1234 In couple of seconds the buffalo armed Sioux warrior got pierced by a Cossack lance in the chest. Cossacks:123 Sioux:123 Than the lance wielding Cossack,turned and charged at Sioux without horse,but the Sioux swung his gunstock warclub killing down the horse and making the rider fall off,than the Cossack pulled out his shashka and charged at the Sioux,only to get his skulled bashed by the Gunstock warclub. Cossacks:12 Sioux:123 Than the Sioux turned and got his head chopped off by the captain of the Cossacks.Seeing he killed the Sioux he charged at Sioux leader,who was also on horseback. Cossacks:12 Sioux:12 The Sioux leader charged at the Cossack plebe,and bashed his head with the Inyankapemni club and he turned seeing how the Cossack captain is stabbing the last of his Sioux warriors in the chest. Cossacks:1 Sioux:1 Than both warrior charged at each other on their horses,but then Sioux managed to pushed the Cossack by hitting him in the chest,but the Cossack got up and pulled down the Sioux from his horse.In the next momment the Cossack realised,that he lost his shashka,and he pulled out his kindjal.Than the Sioux swung his club at the Cossacks,but the Cossack captain managed to cut the club in half.Seeing his club is gone the Sioux tried to run,but the Cossack stop him and stabbed him in the neck. Cossacks:1 Sioux: Seeing there is no more Sioux warriors,the Cossack raised his bloody kindjal and gave a mighty war cry fro his victory. Expert's Opinion The Cossacks won because they had better weaponry and organization,than the Sioux.Althrough the Sioux had higher x-factors,their iron weapons and inferior rifle stop them from winning. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Real Warriors Category:Group Warriors Category:Black Powder Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:European Warriors Category:Russian Warriors Category:Pages in need of Biography Rewrites